Forever aloneMaybe not
by Gem-gemz
Summary: Leighann is hated by most of her class mates especially Embry and the rest of the pack including the imprints, will that change when she is imprinted on or will everyone refuse to be around here? Sorry i suck at summerys .


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT **

**I WASNT SURE ABOUT THE RATE FOR THIS ONE BECAUSE OF THE MENTIONS OF DRUG SEX AND ALCOHOL BUT THERE WILL BE_ NO LEMONS_...IF ANYONE THINKS I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING PLEASE LET ME KNOW **

Chapter one

Life as i know it...Gone

_FLASHBACK_

_Today was the day i had been dreading for weeks. It was the last time i would see my friends . My best friends. Katie-also known as Fergo- ,Nikki, Mary-Kate, Sophie, Amy, Chloe Thats just the girls theres also Wee Craigy-or just craig- Connor, Ben, Connel Jamie Tony, , Willie-William but he hates that name- Jordan and Ian. Theres 16 of us in total. I know its alot of people but we all just click._

_My relationship with Ian is been the most confusing. Hes my ex. I get yous are probably all thinking how can you be friends with your ex well me and him had been good friends before we went out we have so many inside jokes that only me him and jordo -Jordan- know what they mean like for example 'Blobfish' and 'Breadboy' are two different names I have for Jordo and 'Doughnuts and Apple pie'-said in a crappy english accent- is from when me and Ian went and bought dougnuts and an apple pie for lunch the same day I painted Ians nails and 'SockWar' and 'Modern Sock Far' and from when Jordo and Ian threw jordos socks at me._

_We went out about 4 times in total the first was only over night- What a disaster!- the second was a week we broke up because of the amount of pressure katie-kins put on me the 3rd was about a week and it was because i couldnt be arsed with his bullshit any longer the fourth time was about a week and a half. Honestly i dont know why we broke up that time i guess it just wasnt working for him, but now he want to get hack together but i dont know if its a good idea since im being shipped to the opposit side of the world from my small home town Dunoon in Scotland to the small indian reservation in Washinton. La Push._

_I guess its not that bad i mean its probably going to be the same there as it is here weather wise raining most days._

_Anyway my name is Leighann Scott(A.N i know the spelling of leighann is really weird but my friends name is spelt that way and i love it so much so yeah...). Alot of people call me a slut just because i dress slutty and go out partying and drink alot and i smoke and i have some tattos and my tongue and lip peirced and even though i am only 14 im not a virgin but that doesnt mean im a slut, However fergo is a slut and one of the people im closest to once she turns 16 shes moving in with this guys whos like 23 or something who lives in manchester I can tell she loves him and he loves her even though thee massive age differance I guess its a good thing im leaving and getting away fom all the people who say im pregger with wee craigys baby hes a year younger than me and such a wee cutie._

_Right now im sitting in the swing park with all my mates surprisingly all of us managed to fit in the basket swing( I'll put a pic of one on my profle for anyone who doesnt know what that is)_

_"Hey guys i have some bad news." I said_

_"Wassup buttercup." Came from Tony. Hes the flirt of the group some of the things he texts me are horrid._

_"Im moving to LaPush in Washinton to live with my Aunt Ali."_

_"WHAT!" they all sounted at the same time it was slightly creepy how they could do that._

_"Im leaving tomorrow so this better be a good night! I'll miss yous all sooo much!"_

_As soon as I finished talking Ben went down to the beach to get our secret stash of alcohol and weed. The rest of the night went past in a blur._

* * *

That all happened 3 years ago when i was 14 Now im 17 and still living in LaPush with my aunt but now i have got a reputation as being a slutty emo I guess it is slightly true now. Right now im getting ready to go to school I picked out my Red skinny jeans and my falling in reverse top and my red converse.I done my make up which consisted of many layers of mascara and dark eye-liner. I straightened my hair then backcomed it so it was big and puffy. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the door before Aunt Ali could say anything about my hair or make-up. She think it makes me look like a slut but oh well her opinion doesnt really matter to me.

As soon as i got to school people instantly started shouting abuse at me. Im used to it now its allways the same "Emo!" "slut!" "Whore!" and the most creative "Lesbian freak!". Im not a lesbian though they just call me that because at a party i was caught kissing my best friend Katie when she came two visit two years ago i havent seen her since then because she now has two daughters one named after me and one named after Nikki. We were drunk and got abit carried away that night. So what everyone makes mistakes.

When i got to class i instantly spotted my best friends David and Robert sitting at the back of the class and i went to join them.

"Heya David Robert."

"Sup chika" was Roberts usual response

"Hi darlin i have some bad news to tell you!" came from David. Now was was scared.


End file.
